When meat is prepared, it is ideal to serve it immediately. Take the meat out of the oven, cut it and serve. Depending on the size of the meat, problems arise when attempting to handle, cut, slice, carve and/or shred the meat for consumption. Some meats may be cooked whole, for example poultry and seafood. Other meats are cooked in large cuts, for example pork and beef.
One method to prepare the meat is to use a fork to hold it and a knife to cut, slice or carve the meat. This is difficult, time consuming and inefficient. By the time the meat is cut, sliced or carved and ready for consumption, however, it has cooled past its optimal eating temperature and lost its freshness, often requiring re-heating and change in flavor.
An alternative method is the use of hands. But this also has its disadvantages. The temperature of the meat is too hot to touch with bare hands resulting in burns to the skin. Compounding the problem is the slipperiness of the meat to hold with hare hands. Also, there is an issue of sanitation when one uses then hare hands to handle the meat and serve it to their guests. The prior art of food preparation gloves do not provide the necessary protection from the heat or prevent the meat from slipping.